


let me lay down beside you

by wrennette



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M, do not copy to another site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Obi-Wan and Mace and a very soft interlude.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Mace Windu
Comments: 22
Kudos: 183
Collections: Mace Windu Fandom Safe Space





	let me lay down beside you

**Author's Note:**

> title from annie's song by john denver because it always inspires that good softness and i am in a very soft-wanting mood.

Obi-Wan woke slowly, to the sensation of large, warm hands mapping along his arms, stroking his biceps and caressing his wrists, trailing over his shoulders as warm lips brushed soft kisses against the back of his neck. He sighed sleepily, and let himself drift. Warmth, both physical and in the Force, wrapped around him, buoying him in the soft comfort of half-awareness. 

"Mmm, Mace," Obi-Wan slurred out, and behind him, Mace let out a quiet huff. 

"Didn't mean to wake you," Mace said quietly, leaning over Obi-Wan and kissing his cheek. 

"Like being woken up like this," Obi-Wan said, shifting onto his back and reaching up. Mace let himself be pulled down into a slow, sweet kiss. 

"You need your rest," Mace chided, and that made it Obi-Wan's turn to huff out a quiet breath.

"And you don't?" Obi-Wan asked mildly, and kissed Mace again. "Besides, I always sleep better when you're with me." 

Mace let out a quiet hum at that, the tone just slightly smug. Obi-Wan smiled sleepily. He may not be fully awake, but he wasn't so out of it he couldn't use Mace's protective instincts to get what he wanted. And what Obi-Wan wanted was more cuddling. 

"You're lucky you're so cute," Mace said fondly. "I wouldn't put up with this nonsense from anyone else." 

Obi-Wan smiled more broadly at that, and hummed with pleasure when Mace kissed him again, soft, not arousing, just affirmation of their affection for one another. "Lay down beside me," Obi-Wan urged when they parted, and Mace smiled. 

"Alright then," Mace said, trying very hard to sound exasperated instead of overwhelmingly fond. 

Obi-Wan hummed happily, pulling Mace down into the bed and wriggling a bit until they were comfortably wrapped up together. Mace's arms enfolded Obi-Wan's smaller form, and he buried his nose in silky ginger hair. His senses filled with Obi-Wan, the scent of his shampoo and the warmth of his body, their fingers linking and legs folding together, and sleep settled over them both.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @wrennette on tumblr, pillowfort and dreamwidth, feel free to come say hi


End file.
